Under Her Wing
by FreshlyJuicedBeetles
Summary: Shego is instructed by Dr. Director to teach Kim a thing or two. Set after Graduation but in 2019 verse.


Shego sat bored with her legs kicked up on the lab table as she watched her husband meticulously extract DNA from the toe of a Spinosaurus. For what he was going to use it for, she wasn't entirely sure. She was just there to make sure he didn't blow himself up. She was just his bodyguard/sidekick/liaison/mostly unwilling secretary, _not_ his science partner. This was a guy who looked up to Doc Brown rather than Hawking.

Her phone buzzed in the pouch strapped to her leg. Things were slow that day, so she decided to take a peek. It was an email from Facebook saying she had a message on her old public profile, one she had not used since she was a hero with her brothers. Her curiosity piqued, she opened Facebook and signed out of her current, private account. She tapped the side of her phone as she tried to remember her old password. After a few tries, she got in.

Her inbox with inundated with old and recent messages. She paid no attention to past messages from fans who were upset that she turned evil, edgelords who were threatened by a strong woman, and recent messages that praised her from turning her life around. The first message was just too shocking. It was from Kimberly Ann Possible. It read:

"Umm, hi Shego. This is Kim Possible. I don't know if you even check this profile anymore. Dr. Director wanted me to get in contact with you, but she didn't really tell me how lol. She wanted me to ask if you could do some training with me?"

"NO!" Shego yelled, standing straight up, her phone creaking in her grasp.

Drakken flinched, "You made me break the helix!" He whined.

"Dr. Director wants me to train Kim Possible."

"Eww," Drakken grimaced.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not some babysitter." Shego exclaimed as she stormed off for Dr. Director's office.

"Go get her, babe," Drakken said, his mind more focused on his work.

Shego breezed past the security and barged into Director's office, stunning the guards with her plasma. The burly men crumpled to the floor in a twitching heap.

"Ah, Mrs. Lipsky, I was wondering when you'd force yourself in here again and maim Ethan and Reid." Director replied calmly, only glancing up at the scene "Was it last week you came in here like a bull in a china shop because we switched your husband's lab time or was it the time before that?"

"I am not working with Kim Possible." Shego seethed, leaning over Director's desk and staring straight at the other woman. Director did not look up from her paperwork. Shego slammed her hands down, causing a hairline crack to form between the women.

"Did I ask?" Dr. Director countered.

Shego scoffed. "You know, this isn't working for me. I think I'm done here." She said as she threw her ID badge on Director's desk and turned to walk out.

"So, you'll give up all the comfort we've given you and your husband? Your home, your records totally expunged, his lab and all the resources he could ever want or need? You two are a 'package deal' as I believe your very own agreement states? If you leave, so does he."

Shego stopped in her tracks.

She wouldn't take that away from Drew. Not when he was getting the recognition he always wanted.

She turned on her heel. "I'm only staying because I haven't gotten to use the bazooka yet." She said through gritted teeth, pointing menacingly at Director.

"She'll be on your doorstep at 8:15 tomorrow morning." Dr. Director said as she threw Shego her ID badge to her.

Kim Possible didn't get nervous about many things. She took down villains before she could even vote without a trace of fear. Today, as she drove to the address Dr. Director gave her last night, Kim Possible was nervous.

Secretly, Kim idolized Shego when she was younger. She remembered seeing Shego and her brothers on TV and followed her dutifully on what little social media existed back then. When Shego left Team Go, Kim was heartbroken, and her stomach dropped the first time she saw Shego working with Drakken. When Team Go broke up, Kim decided to take up Shego's mantle when the opportunity presented itself. Now that Drakken and Shego went good or more likely, _neutral_, maybe she and Shego could be friends in the future? Kim still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be trained by Shego because it was _Shego _the hero Kim looked up to for many years and it was Shego her sworn enemy at one point.

Regardless of it all, Kim knew today would be interesting.

Meanwhile, Drakken took sleeping seriously. It's where he got most of his ideas. When the doorbell rang at 8:00, he was not a happy camper. He groaned like a wounded animal, not even noticing Shego's absence in bed. He haphazardly threw on a robe and stumbled down the stairs and opened the front door.

"I'll take three Thin Mints, two Samoas and three Tagalongs," Drakken said, yawning, handing what he thought was a fifty-dollar bill. It was really dog treats and lint.

"Um, no," Kim said sheepishly, gently pushing his hand away. "It's Kim…Possible? I'm here for Shego…"

Shego came down the stairs in her signature green and black catsuit.

"That's what you're wearing?" Shego asked, eyeing the teen up and down.

"Yeah? We're gonna work out, right?" Kim was dressed in a tee shirt, leggings and sneakers, her red hair pulled back from her face.

Shego sighed and shook her head, "Fine, it's whatever. Next time, wear what you'd wear on a mission. If it's gonna be in the way, we need to know. It has to be able to perform." She chided.

Kim felt silly for making the mistake. Shego even used her 'teacher tone' on her from when she substituted for Kim's teacher. "Okay. Will do."

Shego physically moved her half-asleep husband out of the way. "Well? Let's go. I don't want this to be an all-day thing."

"Oh, uh, can I drive?" Kim asked, beaming.

A beat passed of Shego just staring at Kim in disbelief.

Shego turned to Drakken, "I want to be cremated."

"I want Thin Mints." The mad scientist lamented as the women walked to the car parked at the curb.

Janice was gawking at Shego as though she never saw a female body before. Shego gave a sarcastic wave.

"Who's that?" Kim asked as they put their seatbelts on.

"The worst neighbor in the world," Shego replied, putting sunglasses on. She flashed Janice a killer smile as they pulled out of the neighborhood.

It had already been decided for them that they would train at GJ's onsite gym. Shego started Kim on stretches and a five-minute run, correcting her form here and there alongside her. Shego knew it was likely that Director was watching but it didn't bother her. She was doing what she was supposed to do.

The timer on Shego's phone went off and they slowed to a walk. She went over to a wall of equipment and took a padded strike shield and held it up.

"Let me see you punch," Shego instructed.

Kim squared herself and threw her best one.

"No! No! No!" Shego exclaimed like a director with a cast who forgot their lines. "Who taught you to fight, your grandma?"

Kim didn't know whether to confirm that her grandmother had indeed taught her a thing or two.

"Harder, you're not going to hurt me," Shego instructed. Kim wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort or insult her.

For a period of time, Shego refined Kim's punches and kicks.

"Now, I want you to try to take me down and restrain me."

Kim charged at Shego, tackling the older woman to the floor. Shego knew that she had to let Kim learn, but that didn't mean she went down easily. She was able to shake Kim off and roll away. Shego stood, about to jump away, when Kim got her in a headlock.

"Tuck your thumb in you idiot!" Shego said grabbing Kim's four other fingers by one hand and Kim's thumb with the other. "Do you know how easily I could rip your thumb off?"

Shego shrugged Kim off. "Again." She ordered.

Shego let Kim get her into a headlock, this time with proper placement. They wrestled and tackled each other until Kim grabbed Shego's hair, thinking she'd instantly surrender. Instead, Shego pushed back into Kim's grasp, rather than wrench away. Kim stumbled allowing Shego to escape.

"I will give you props for going for my hair." Shego said, "I should probably start putting it in a bun. If anyone tries it with you, do what I did and push into it. You'll knock your opponent off balance usually or lose hair if you try to pull away."

"Right," Kim nodded.

Kim was about to ask Shego if she wanted some water, "Hey Stepha-"

Shego immediately tackled Kim to the ground. "Do not call me that. I'm still Shego to you."

"Okay, fine," Kim replied, pushing Shego away.

Kim grabbed them each a bottle of water. The two sat in awkward silence on the mat.

"Who taught you all this stuff? Did you just learn on the go?" Kim asked.

"I've had a trainer since I was 16," Shego answered, taking a drink.

That made sense, Kim thought. Around that time was when Team Go debuted. They must have had some training before their first mission.

Shego stood and went to get the First Aid pack and CPR dummy from the equipment wall.

"Are you going to teach me CPR?" Kim asked excitedly.

"You don't know First Aid and CPR?" Shego asked skeptically.

"No…" Kim said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god, you're more behind than I even thought. Do you just leave after you blow up someone's lair? What about the populace surrounding it? What happens if you have to do search and rescue after a natural disaster? You're a hero. You should know this stuff. It's not all stopping heists and whatnot."

"I've never done anything like that…"

"I have!"

Kim was beginning to get a greater understanding of Shego. What kind of things has she seen? Kim wasn't going to pry and knew Shego wouldn't tell her anything if she tried. Kim remembered that Team Go doubled as first responders at times. Kim had a vivid memory of seeing Shego being airlifted over the wreckage of a collapsed building to look for survivors on the news, her green and black feet dangling over the rubble. Shego couldn't have been older than 17 at the time. Who pushed her into such a traumatizing and adult situation?

"Look, let's forget about the past for right now or we won't survive this. Truce?" Kim asked.

Shego only nodded but took Kim's hand and pulled her up.

Kim smiled and took Shego's leather-clad hand. It was a start; a small start, but a start nonetheless.

"Do you know how to properly headbutt someone?" Shego grinned, wickedly.


End file.
